Why Ninjas Can't Love
by Mysterious Neko
Summary: Thirteen year old Rei Suzuki is happy to live in Konoha with her new friends Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Then, her team figures about her unsaid past. Feelings become developed for each of them. Will they kiss and tell or keep it confidential? SasukexOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Got it? Get it? Great. -

* * *

* * *

Ever since Rei Suzuki was found by Sasuke Uchiha in the Forest of Death and returned in Konoha Village, everything started to change. She was a ninja from the Sand Village, looking for a new life to replace her old one. That's the only thing Team 7 and the others know. They also know that like Naruto Uzumaki, she has a demon inside her. The kind of demon is a dark and evil one which comes out in the form Rei's hatred, but everyone knew that she was a gentle and quite girl with a mysterious past. Now, she became a Konoha ninja and passed her Chuunin Exams with the help of her team that trained her.

Her brown hair came down onto her shoulders as she unties her hair and gets ready to meet up with Sakura Haruno. She figured she never liked her hair to be tied up with something like a scrunchy. One glance of the mirror again and she was headed off to the Konoha bridge. When she got there, she could only see that Sakura wasn't waiting for her.

_Maybe she's late, _she thought to herself. She decided to wait for Sakura for a good two hours. After that, she would just go home. The trees were shaking and it threw off someone sitting on them but they managed to make a perfect landing.

"Sasuke… what are you doing here?" Rei asked knowing who the person was.

"I was walking home and happened to see you stand here like an idiot," he replied coldly. Of course he did.

"Thanks. I guess."

"No problem." There was a silent pause for a moment. "So… do you want me to walk you home? Or are you waiting for someone?"

Rei shook her head. "Not anymore." She sighed feeling sorry for herself. Sasuke took her by the hand and they both walked away from the windy climate.

"Who was the guy that stood you up?" Sasuke asked.

"No guy. Just Sakura," Rei replied.

"What's the difference?"

"You're bad." They both laughed at the statement.

"Aren't you gonna slap her or something?"

"Nah. Surely, there must be an explanation. I don't think it was on purpose."

Sasuke showed a small smirk. "What were you both going to do anyways?"

"You know. Kiss, hug, and possibly share a lesbian experience." Rei said sarcastically.

"And you didn't bother to invite me?"

They both laughed again and reached to Rei's apartment. "So um…. Thanks for walking me… since I bet you had no choice." She opened her door, but before she can walk in, she felt a hand on her bare shoulder.

"What happened to you there?" Sasuke looked carefully at it. A long cut marked her shoulder.

"It's nothing really," Rei tried to explain. Even though Rei's kimono was loose, sometimes it became too loose to even cover the marks of her past.

"Yeah it is. That cut is longer than my pinky."

"Why do you care? Besides, I never question the marks on your neck."

"You can see it?"

"Duh." Rei pointed at the curse mark that Orochimaru gave to Sasuke.

"You already know about it. I explained it to you, remember?"

"… No." Rei was lying.

He sighed. "Fine, I won't ask you about your scar anymore. Goodnight." He left her in the dim of night.

"Nosy." Rei muttered under her breath getting inside her apartment.

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Rei called out, running to her team.

"Hello Rei!" Sakura retorted. "Listen, about yesterday, my hair was stuck in the dryer so I couldn't go. I'm very sorry."

She and Naruto chuckled. "That sucks." Rei said.

"It does. AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT NARUTO, YOUR HAIR'S ALWAYS MESSY!"

He stopped. "Do you think I care?" He folded his arms.

"But it looks cute."

Sakura burst into laughter. Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto gave a goofy grin. Rei shrugged. "What?"

"You people…" Sasuke murmured.

"That was a good one Rei-chan!" Sakura said in between giggles.

"But it does look cute on him!" Rei flushed embarrassingly.

"Thanks Rei-chan!" Naruto beamed.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." Rei gave out a small smile.

Sakura frowned. "Oh you were serious."

Just then, Kakashi appeared.

"About damn time Kakashi," Sasuke said. "Things were getting weird."

"They're already weird." Kakashi stated. "Anyways, I'd like to announce that Rei is needed in the Sand Village."

"Why?" Naruto and Sakura asked at the same time.

"A certain… fellow friend would like to see her."

"Why can't he come here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he said so. It's Gaara."

All eyes were on Rei. She knew in her heart she couldn't face him again… not after what he did to her…

* * *

To be continued. Anyways, thanks for reading. R&R and bow down to my awesomeness… I'm only kidding! But seriously R&R will ya? XD

* * *


	2. Love of My Life

Disclaimer: I own, but not Naruto. x3

* * *

Rei opened her backpack and took out a small bottle of water. Traveling alone was very dull, especially since you have no one to accompany you. She was almost at the Sand Village, only a few miles away. _What does Gaara want with me now? _Rei thought feeling anger towards him. It was a very hot day, almost hot enough for Rei to take off her kimono. She could do that if no one's around stalking her. Is someone there to see her strip down? _I doubt it. _She looked from her left to her right, then up and down (why would anyone be on the ground?). Slowly, she took off her upper part showing only her bra.

She felt relieved when she did this, getting some weight off her back. Now it's time for the lower part. Should she take that off as well? Again, there was no one in sight to view this peep show so she did it as well and stuffed it all in her backpack. The heat cooled down for Rei as she breathed in and out. _What the hell am I doing?_ She took her clothes from her backpack and wore them again. _Next time, I'll just jump in a lake. _Suddenly she heard a laugh coming from a bush. Rei's right eye twitched and blushed fifty different shades of red, taking out her bow and arrow.

"Who's there?!" she squealed. They were still laughing. "Reveal yourself pervert or this arrow will go right up your…"

"Okay! Okay!" Sasuke came out of the bush showing a devilish expression.

Rei's jaw dropped to her neck (well not really but you get the point that it was really shocking to her). "What… in the hell are you doing here!? Are you stalking me!?"

"Yeah and I'm glad I did." He smiled very widely.

Rei shot her arrow in disgust. He dodged it. "Why didn't you say something!!??"

"Why should I?" He kept snickering and tried to calm himself down.

She went to him and started punching him. "If you tell anyone what you saw, I'm gonna kill you!" she threatened.

"Relax." Sasuke grabbed her fists and stared right into her dark brown eyes. He could see the sadness, along with the loneliness as what his eyes revealed. He loosened his grip towards her hands.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing." He replied looking away. "So what's the deal with you and Gaara?"

"Um… is that any of your business?"

"Who cares? He seems to know you."

"You seem to know him and I don't question your relationship with him."

"Aha! So you were in a relationship with him!"

"I never said that!"

"You never said you weren't."

Rei sighed. "Is that why you're stalking me? Just to figure out if I was in a relationship with Gaara or not?"

"If you would say it like that, yeah."

She rolled her eyes and kept on walking. She then turned around to see Sasuke standing there. "Are you coming or not? It looks like I have no choice but to baby-sit you."

"How caring of you." Rei could hint sarcasm in Sasuke's tone as he follows her to the Sand Village.

* * *

The Sand Village looked the same as the time when Rei was living there. It looks like a big sandbox with sand houses and sand people. And it was scorching hot. She looked all around trying to find Gaara, but at the same time, not wanting to find him at all. _Gaara where the freak are you? _She asked many villagers where he could be, but they seem to beg for her to stop her search. She knows why. It's ironic, really. One of the reasons she started a new life was because of Gaara and now she's trying to find him, not knowing whatever he wants from her. A nudge came onto her arm from Sasuke. He pointed to something far away. Or someone. They ran to the figure which turned out to be (dramatic music) Gaara.

Rei hesitated to say his name, but managed to. "Gaara-sama." She said softly.

Gaara turned to see her, his cute but dark expression still overwhelming his face. "Rei." He replied. "I've been expecting you."

"I know. But… why? What else do you want from me? You already stole my heart and broke it and you also stole my love… but never accepted it. What else can you possibly want to satisfy you?"

Sasuke looked over to Gaara. He knew it all along.

Gaara remained silent but gave out an unheard sneer. Rei balled her fists as if Gaara was challenging her. "Don't laugh at me Gaara!!!" she shouted. She could feel tears coming but she tried to hold them. "Was this one of your stupid games that no one wanted to play with you!? Is that why you called me over!?"

His smile turned into a frown and shook his head. "I called you over because I heard you passed your Chuunin Exams from one of my siblings."

"Word spreads quickly. It's true."

"Well, that is all I wanted to know. Goodbye." He turned his back on them.

Rei's eyes became fierce and tears jerked from them. "That's all… you wanted to know!? If I passed my Chuunin Exams!? NO! Don't lie to me Gaara-sama! There was something else you wanted!"

He glanced a mere sight of her. "Not really… I'm very surprised that you turned strong instead of that same weak girl you use to be. I pitied you as a child."

Rei grinned a little. "So you noticed I became stronger than you because you never even finished your Chuunin Exams! How sweet. Thanks for giving me a higher self-esteem. I appreciate that, really."

"No. The Chuunin Exams don't determine how strong you are. Only you do." He turned around quickly facing her, sand coming towards her way. Rei had a feeling Gaara would sneak up to her like that and she ducked to the side, taking out her bow and arrow. She felt that Sasuke was pumped up for a battle and almost charged in. She flailed her arm to him.

"This is my battle Sasuke-san. Do not interfere." She muttered to him. He didn't like being told what to do, but she did have a point and just stood there. Rei shot her arrow at Gaara, but the sand protected him as a shield and the arrow bounced off it. Rei came charging to him making hand gestures for a dark force to appear around her. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough and became trapped in Gaara's sand coffin. However, the sand coffin only held her arms spreading out and her legs. She looked like Jesus on the cross.

Gaara walked towards her as the sand tightens around her inner muscles. "Agh…" she cried out a little.

"Let her go Gaara!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Why should I? This is her battle after all." He looked at Rei's hurt expression. "It seems so long ago that I haven't seen your face like that. But it wasn't. Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to be like the others and leave me… all alone…" His hands traveled to her waist and he lowered his head onto her chest. "Didn't you… love me?"

"Keep your hands off her!!" Sasuke launched a kunai to him. The sand quickly stopped it.

"Jealous, much?" Gaara said. Sasuke became angry.

"I did…" Rei murmured. "I loved you so much. But it seemed as though you weren't the one who loved me. You… broke my heart… and all I wanted to do was hurt you like you hurt me. I will avenge myself to you!" A sudden dark force came to Rei and blasted Gaara away from her. Her eyes glowed a bright white and the sand that trapped her became blasted away with Gaara as well. He stood up quickly becoming surprised at what just happened. And so did Sasuke (yeah he didn't really believe she was strong… haha she proved him wrong).

"Dark Force Field No Jutsu!" she yelled extending her arm. The dark force came out of her hand and onto Gaara. The sand couldn't protect him so much as he got hit by the impact. She ran behind him as fast as she can and placed her hands on his back. "You want loneliness… I'll give you loneliness. Shadow Fear No Jutsu!" Gaara gave out a cry. He saw darkness… and then his father. His father stared at him with disgust and starts walking away from him.

"Wait—don't go father!" Gaara shouted towards him. He seemed to be a small child. The villagers came out of nowhere and seem not to fear Gaara anymore, but abandoning him. Some even threw stones at him, calling him a monster. "NO!! NO!!! STOP!!! AGH!!"

While he's experiencing his fear, Rei is beating him up. "You said you loved me!! You said you'd never hurt me!! You liar!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She pounds his face, leaving him bruised. Sasuke came and restrained Rei before she can do anymore damage to Gaara. "Let me go Sasuke!!!"

"Rei, stop it now!! You got him now!! You already won!!! He's too beaten up to even fight back!!" It was hard for him to restrain her since her demon came out. He tried to calm her down. "Rei… he gets it now." He whispers in her ear. Suddenly, her whole world was fading to black.

* * *

End of Chapter Two. R&R and see what happens next. :o

* * *


	3. Forgive and Forget, Love and Regret

Disclaimer: … I OWN NARUTO :D I actually do!

Cop: Hold it right there! You're under arrest for trying to own an anime not made by you!

Me: D:

Yeah you get the point XP

* * *

Suddenly, the world became clearer now. Rei opened her eyes and saw the light. _Holy crap! Am I dead? _Her body came up. She realized she was on a bed in a hospital. _Where is everyone? _Looking both ways, she spotted Sasuke Uchiha, sleeping on a chair as if he was waiting for her to wake up. _How sweet…_ He looked adorable as he snores peacefully, sitting on the chair. Rei thought she could see him drool a little. She took one of her pillows and threw it at him, yelling "Wake up you lazy bum!" After that, he was fully awake. 

"Finally," he said sheepishly. "I thought you died."

"Good morning to you to sunshine," Rei retorted. "What… happened?"

"You fainted. OH and you owe me. Big time."

"What!?"

"I've waited for you all day and all night," Sasuke complained. "It was boring."

"How kind of you," Rei said sarcastically.

"Why thank you," he replied back sarcastically.

"Well then… where's…" She became speechless.

"Gaara's here too," Sasuke said. "He didn't wake up. You really kicked his ass. I'm surprised."

The flashback came back to Rei. She remembered transferring fear to Gaara. She looked down at her hands. "This is what I wanted. Revenge. But… not like this. I only wanted him to listen. Since he was too stubborn to I… had to make him. Revenge is a funny thing, really. I thought I would be satisfied. I'm not. When I was little, I was constantly abused as a child." Small tears came out, but she quickly wiped them away. "Since my parents didn't like the idea of an evil demon inside me, they shunned me. They separated because of me and suffered the constant ignoring from many people.

"No one wanted to talk to me. Not even the brats that were my age. I hated it. It was like hell for me. That is, until I met Gaara-sama." Another flashback came to Rei as she remembers the first time she met Gaara. A dark afternoon and a lonely boy with a teddy bear holding it closely, swinging in the swing sets. Rei as a little girl came to sit at the swing next to him with a gloomy expression. He then looked at her hastily. "He thought I'd avoid him. Boy he was wrong.

"I talked to him because I had no one else. He warmed up to me." She started to remember her and Gaara hanging out with each other ever since. "My meaningless little crush actually turned into true love. I was so stupid; I was like… nine when this happened." She chuckled a bit. "And then one night, when we were both alone, I cut my finger onto something, I don't remember." She examined her finger as if it was still there.

"He licked the blood off. Then I gave him a kiss." She could see Sasuke's expression. He seemed quite stable. "One day, he turned against me. I don't know why. He almost killed me and I was too helpless to even fight back." She buried her head into her hands. "That's when I decided to runaway. I still love him. I'm just not in love with him anymore." She then started to hug Sasuke. "I know you don't like being hugged and all… but I just need the support."

"Get off," is what Sasuke would say since he doesn't like this type of affection, but at a time like this, he just let it go. "Yeah, whatever," he said instead, looking away.

"Thank you." Rei hugged him a little tighter, her head resting upon his chest. She felt warmth and comfort and became happier when Sasuke didn't mind.

"Didn't I tell you… that I'm an avenger?" He asked.

"What? You are?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to kill… my older brother, Itachi."

"Why do you want to kill your niisan?"

"The Uchiha clan. I want to avenge it."

"He killed them or something?"

"You're as clueless as Naruto! Didn't you heard of the massacre of the Uchiha Clan? The only survivor (which was me)?"

Rei shook her head. "No one told me."

He pushed her aside. "You really need to get out more."

Rei glared a little. "Well I'm sorry for not knowing. And don't diss Naruto-kun like that. He cares."

"You think I don't? I waited for you to wake up. At least be a little more grateful."

She was about to say something that would offend Sasuke, but stopped. "You're right. I'm sorry. And… good luck in finding your brother." Sasuke showed a warm smile for the first time that Rei ever saw. "Listen… do you know where Gaara's room is? I want to… talk to him." He walked with her out of the Rei's hospital room and pointed to two rooms down. She went there, opening the door, and seeing Gaara half asleep. "Gaara?" He awoke from the sound of her voice. She saw he had cuts on his faces and a big bruise on his cheek. "Gaara, I'm… so sorry!" She ran and embraced him. He was surprised she did this.

"Rei… don't be. I deserved it. I thought you wouldn't love me like you did before because you would soon discover I had a living monster inside me. I blew it though."

"Gaara-sama, it's alright with me! I have a monster inside me too," Rei stroke his soft red hair. "Why couldn't you realize that I accepted you?"

"It happened to me before. I didn't want it to happen again."

"It won't happen again Gaara-sama. I promise." She kissed his forehead and took steps toward the door. "I have to go, but I'll come back to visit you. Good-bye for now." She left and closed the door behind her, knowing Gaara wouldn't underestimate her again.

* * *

"Hey ya'll! We're back!" Rei shouted to Naruto and Sakura. It appears that Naruto was restrained by Sakura… what could it be now? She let go at the sight of Sasuke. 

"Sasuke-kun!" She ran faster than a speeding bullet and practically tackled him.

"Agh. Get off," Sasuke demanded.

"Hey Rei-chan!" Naruto shouted back looking like he was beaten up badly. "What did Gaara want?"

"Um… he just wanted to challenge me. Long story," Rei explained.

"Oooooooookay. But why did you go Sasuke?"

"So I wouldn't have to deal with both of you."

"You Sasuke-kun you're so funny, it's adorable!"

"I mean it."

"Hehe, no seriously."

"Sakura-chan, I think he means it."

"For you Naruto, hell yeah!"

"I mean you too Sakura."

"How cute are you!"

"What about me?"

"You too Rei."

"Oh gee, thanks a lot."

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Kakashi wanted to see us when you guys got back."

"For what?"

"A mission."

"Damn."

"What ranking?"

"A C mission."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…"

"I doubt it. Let's go."

"Wait--- where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"I know! You can count on me!"

A few minutes later, Naruto came back with Kakashi reading his new novel of the sequel, _Make-out Violence. _

"Oh my God Naruto! For once, you did something right!" Sakura said. "Where did you find him?"

"At a porn shop."

"WHAT!?"

Kakashi quickly put his novel away. "Pawn shop. He meant pawn shop. Don't you, Naruto?" He pulled Naruto's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Yeah yeah, now quit it!"

"You perverts!"

"(Cough) (cough) Sasuke (cough) (cough)."

"Shut it. Anyways, what's the mission?"

"Capturing the Chameleon Crew."

"Lame."

"Say that five times fast without stopping!"

"CapturingtheChameleonCrewCapturingtheChameleonCrewCapturingthebleh."

"Who are they?"

"They're a bunch of ninjas of the mist with a special jutsu that can camouflage them to their natural surroundings, hence the Chameleon Crew."

"So what's so bad about them?"

"They capture women and then… well I think you get it."

Sakura and Rei's eyes widen. _Perversion _crossed their minds.

"Alright, we'll do it! Believe it!"

"Good luck."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

"Not you. Sakura and Rei."

"Oh. Don't worry Sasuke (baka) and I will protect you!"

"We're doomed."

"I heard that Naruto."

"Thank you Naruto-kun!"

"You're welcome Rei-chan!" They smiled at each other. "So where can we find these guys Kakashi?"

"At the forest of Konoha."

The four of them headed there and went to start their mission.

* * *

To be continued... Anyways, thanks for reading:) Now review or else!!! XD

* * *


	4. Mission Chameleon

Disclaimer: WHY COULDN'T I HAVE OWN NARUTO!? WHY!? –quietly sobs in the corner-

* * *

Jumping on branch-to-branch, it was hard for Team 7 to find the Chameleon Crew. Of course, they could be disguised as their natural surroundings. Or maybe they aren't there after all. How could you find a stupidly name gang if they're disguised as trees, bushes, the flowers, etc.?

"This is too hard, we're gonna have to split up!" Sasuke declared.

"All of us?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not! If we do, Rei and Sakura will be captured quickly! Use your head you moron!"

"Okay, okay… jerk…"

"Sakura, you'll go with Naruto. Rei, you'll go with me."

_WHAT!? I WANTED TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN DAMMIT! _Sakura's inner conscious was thinking. Her inside matched her outside quickly and Rei knew that she was indeed, very jealous.

"Why won't I go with Naruto-kun instead?" Rei suggested. Sakura then calmed down a little.

"What!?" Sasuke however became irritated.

"Don't I have a saying in this?" Naruto said.

"Of course you don't," Sakura retorted coldly.

"Rei, why do you want to go with Naruto?"

"Because he's strong."

"And I'm not?"

"Yeah you are. But… I… just want to hang out with him. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Okay! Rei-chan can go with me!"

"And I'll go with Sasuke-kun."

"Everybody wins."

"Except me."

It was then on, Rei and Naruto went the other way and Sakura and Sasuke went to the opposite direction. They were looking everywhere for the Chameleon Crew. Why couldn't they show themselves already?

"Shadow Clone No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Multiple clones of him made it faster and easier to find them in other places in the forest. However, there was no sign of them at all. Rei tried the small places like looking in a bush or looking under a rock and she seems to be taking her slow time for it too. Naruto noticed and spoke up. "Rei-chan, can you do it a little faster?"

"I CAN'T, ALRIGHT!?" she yelled to him. "IT'S SO HARD TO FIND SOME STUPID MIST NINJAS WITH DESPERATE BOY NEEDS AND I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THOSE GIRLS THEY ALREADY TOOK THEIR INNOCENCE FOR! GOT IT?!"

His moved back cowardly. "Calm down Rei! No one's gonna take your… innocence… I'll protect you! Believe--…"

Just then, Rei closed his mouth before he can say his line. "Sssh. I think I hear something." There was silence. And then they heard trees and bushes moving. It couldn't be the wind. There was none.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura's POV

"Sasuke-kun! I'm scared… what if they come and take me?" Sakura asked nervously. Sasuke sighed trying to find one of the mist ninjas with a kunai in his hand for protection. Too bad he couldn't use his Sharingan.

"No one's going to take you," he said unwillingly.

"I believe you!" Sakura then kept on looking. _Sasuke-kun will protect me! And then when he sees we're right for each other, we'll finally go out and then get engaged and then get married… Oh, I can't wait! I'm so glad he's in my team. Too bad for Ino. Haha she must be super jealous that Sasuke-kun is in my team! My team! MY TEAM! Just as long as Rei and Naruto don't get in the way…_

"Sakura!!!" Sasuke yelled towards her.

_This is finally the moment… _She turned towards Sasuke, but she was going farther and farther away from him. _What the---_ "AGH! LET GO OF ME YOU SICK FREAK!" She kept squirming around but she knew that one of the "Chameleons" had taken her and now they're stealing her away.

* * *

Naruto and Rei's POV

"Hey Naru-kun," Rei said, still searching for the mist ninjas.

"Yeah Rei-chan?" Naruto replied searching with his clones as well.

"Thanks." She flashed him a friendly smile.

He smiles back knowing she respects him more than Sakura ever did. But he admitted to himself Sakura was still cuter. He looked up at the sky. Why did they have to do a mission in such a beautiful day like this? The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Someone was screaming "Sasuke-kun!" at the top of their lungs. Wait a minute--- was that Sakura!? She's in trouble! He looked towards Rei who had the same reaction and they both headed off to the screaming, kidnapped Sakura.

* * *

Normal POV

"Agh!!! Help!!! LET ME GO RAPIST!" Sakura moved around a lot, but she couldn't see the ninja who was carrying her. Sasuke was in back of them trying to catch up. Naruto and Rei came along at the same pace as Sasuke.

"Hold on Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

"I can't hold on stupid!!" Sakura snapped.

"Okay… well just… DO SOMETHING!"

"Let go of me!!!" Rei was captured by one of the chameleon ninjas as well.

"LET HER GO!" Sasuke shouted throwing a punch at the air.

"You missed," Rei said trying to hit the invisible ninja that carried her.

"I know that!" The ninja that carried Rei came in front of Sasuke and Naruto and then at the same pace with the ninja that carried Sakura. They both could feel hands traveling around their bodies. One was practically traveling up Rei's shirt.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" she elbowed him behind her and the ninja showed was visible for only three seconds and dropped her. Now Rei was falling and grasped at anything to try to save her from her fall. Sasuke quickly grabbed and carried her before she could hit the ground. Just a moment, Rei was blushing not because of the perverted ninja, but the way Sasuke heroically saved her and held her. _Show-off._

"Idiot. Why did you have to fall!?" Sasuke snapped at her. Rei gave him a punch on the head.

"I was being touched, you asshole!" Rei snapped back feeling the moment was totally ruined.

"You were!? Okay, that's it! These ninjas are worse than pervy sage! They've gone too far!" Naruto exclaimed. He quickened his pace and went close to Sakura. He then leaped towards her but missed, and hit a tree. "Dammit, not again!"

"Why doesn't this surprise me!?" Sakura said.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Rei asked.

"Just… fine…"

"Guys, I think I know a way to get these ninjas."

"How Sasuke-san?"

"One huge hit and they're unconscious. Without focusing their chakra to blend in with the forest, they are not invisible to us anymore."

"Just one problem--- how can we hit them if we can't even see them!? And you call me a dumbass, dumbass."

"Listen to me Naruto-baka!! Anyways, we have to get in front of them and when the time is right, unleash a jutsu to them. Rei will have to do this and use her Exploding Star which spreads and hits at least some of the ninjas, making them unconscious and recognizable."

"It'll hit Sakura too!"

"Why don't you people ever let me finish!? Anyways, Naruto or I will go behind the ninja who has Sakura and quickly take her while they're distracted by your jutsu. We'll have to be quick though."

"Can I save Sakura-chan?"

"Sure, knock yourself out."

"Okay!"

"Rei, you're gonna have to go faster than this though if you want the plan to work."

Rei nodded and landed on a tree. She then started for the ground. She lands with her feet and starts running as fast as she can. She looks above her and sees she was getting ahead of Sakura. _A few more feet will do…_ Sweat drips down from Rei's forehead, but she doesn't mind. When she thinks she's ahead of herself more than the Chameleons, she swings from tree to tree and then sees that Sakura is coming towards her with Naruto exactly behind her. She makes her hand gestures and then shouts, "Exploding Star no Jutsu!" and then extends her hand. A white beam comes out and starts blasting the invisible ninjas. Just in time, Naruto has Sakura safe and sound and the ninjas can be seen now. They all start to beat them up (especially Sakura, claiming the ninja kept touching her). After that, they tie them up firmly and take them to the Konoha Village.

"That was a great plan Sasuke-san," Rei told Sasuke who seemed as though carrying three guys wasn't troublesome. "It actually worked."

"Damn right it did," Sasuke talked back.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so amazing!" Sakura said affectionately.

Rei could see Naruto's face went down. "Naru-kun, you were so fast in retrieving Sakura-chan." It made him feel a little appreciative.

"Oh yeah… thanks Naruto. BUT DID YOU HAVE TO TOUCH ME TOO!?"

"What!? I didn't touch you Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah you did!! Don't lie pervert!!"

"Arrrgh!!"

"Naruto, did you touch Sakura-chan?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"That's it! When we get back to Konoha, you're dead Naruto!!"

"Don't be so mean to Naruto-kun! He did save you!"

"Yeah, yeah, but I bet Sasuke would've done it better!"

"I doubt it."

"I hate you too."

* * *

"Great job my team!" Kakashi said happily. "You all finally did something right! And for that, I'd like to give you the day off and take you somewhere fun."

Everyone but Sasuke cheered.

"But just to avoid an argument on who wants to go where, you have to find my novel, _Make-out Violence. _I… lost it somewhere around here. Whichever one finds it, will determine where we go."

Everyone but Sasuke awed. Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What if we all find it at the same time?"

"Let's hope you don't. READY SET GO!"

Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura searched for the book.

"Sasuke, you don't want to look for the book?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't care," he replied.

"What about you Sakura?"

"I don't need to find the book. You already have it."

"What?"

"You'd never lose your favorite book. You always have it with you all the time. It's impossible for you to let go of the book. This is such a tricky mission, determining whether if we pay attention to every little detail. You had it all along."

Kakashi didn't say anything after that. He simply pulled something out of his pocket. Sakura was right! He did have it with him all the time. "Looks like you're right Sakura," he said proudly. Sasuke looks at Sakura, impressed but doesn't show it. "NARUTO!!! REI!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" They both came back and noticed Kakashi had his book. "Sakura wins."

"So where was the book anyways?"

"I had it with me."

"WHAT!? YOU LIAR! YOU SAID YOU LOST IT!"

"No Naruto, it's smart strategy. Now Sakura, where do you want to go?"

"To the beach!!!" Sakura yelled excitingly. _Yeah, yeah, I rule! I rule!_

"That sounds like a decent place to go," Rei said smiling.

_Great,_ Sasuke thought.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto shouted running home to put on his swimsuit.

"Yeah, we'll meet at the beach," Kakashi said. "I'll be the one with the mask."

"We know," Sakura retorted. "Sasuke-kun, would you walk home with me?"

"No."

She sighed irritatingly. "Fine. Then you won't get to see me with my swimsuit until we get to the beach!" She walks with her head high, but deep down she was a bit disappointed.

Rei starts to walk away quietly as well. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Duh, I'm going home to get my swimsuit," She replied. "Aren't you going too?"

"Ugh… sure."

"Okay, meet you there. Bye for now." And just like that, Sasuke leaves.

* * *

Stop! Anyways that's all for now. Review please and thanks for reading :)

* * *


	5. Day Off and How to End It

Disclaimer: For the people who think I own Naruto, go to Google and type in who owns Naruto. My name…unfortunately… is not there… Don't rub it in, kay? ;-; Any who, ENJOY!

* * *

The waves calmly collide with the golden sand reflected upon the hot sun (I can be deep too). The people there were tanning, swimming, or drowning. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were the first too arrive at the beach. Kakashi was wearing a large t-shirt with beige shorts on, and of course, his mask. Naruto and Sasuke, however, were showing their bare chests (drool fangirls drool) and each were wearing shorts (Sasuke's were blue and Naruto's was orange). They waited impatiently for Sakura and Rei to come. Only five minutes later, did they arrive. Sakura was wearing a pink bikini and pink thongs. Her hair was tied up with a scrunchy. Rei was wearing a light green bikini and a silky green cloth that covers part of her legs, while tying some strands of her hair. The girls were staring at the boys, while the boys were staring at the girls (except Kakashi. He could care less). 

"Well, have fun!" he told them.

"Aren't you gonna take off your mask Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"Haha, no." He left and sat under an umbrella and started to read his novel quietly enjoying this moment of peace.

Rei stared at Naruto's and Sasuke's chests, blushing deeply at how sexy they both look. She tried looking away but the tension seems to mock her. Sakura was staring more at Sasuke than Naruto, but did admit that Naruto did look ridiculously hot. They boys also stared at the girls. Naruto was… happy… Sasuke was… just shocked and secretly happy (doesn't show it though). It seemed like there was an awkward silence while Kakashi put down his book and looked at out to them to see who would break it.

"You know when I went to the beach as a little girl, it wasn't like this," Rei explained. "They used the beach to execute people in. I was there to witness it."

They were all staring at Rei weirdly. She tried to change the subject. "Um…what do you guys wanna do?" Rei asked anxiously.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied still examining.

"Let's play volleyball!" Naruto shouted. "Boys against girls!"

"Good idea," Sakura said smiling nervously.

The boys went on one side and the girls went on the other. Naruto "borrowed" a ball from someone and started serving to the girls. Sakura served it back. Then Sasuke. Then Rei. After that first round, the game now became intense. Soon, they used their jutsus to serve or retrieve the ball in such an exaggerated manner. The game was over when Naruto hard serve the ball and had hit Sakura's forehead. Rei gasped as Sakura falls on the soft sand. Naruto's covered his mouth and went over to help Sakura up. Sasuke was laughing… in his mind that is.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Are you alright!?"

Sakura came up, red all over her face (not the good kind of red either). A vein was popping on her forehead and she gave a deadly glare at Naruto, telling him to "run." That's what he immediately did. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU NARUTARD!!!" She screamed at him chasing him all over the beach. Rei and Sasuke just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Does this mean the game's over?" Rei asked.

"Duh," Sasuke retorted.

It was quiet for 5 seconds. "I'm gonna go… swim…" Rei then went to the bay farther and farther and started to float like a dead person. Sasuke couldn't see her so he thought she must've drifted off. He came to the bay and looked down at the water, staring at his own reflection. He then met up with his reflection as Rei pushes him into the water causing a big splash. "Gotcha!" she says in victory. "Ninja Rule #1: Never let your guard down." She then laughs like an insane maniac. Sasuke, on the other hand, was annoyed. She notices this and stops abruptly. "I'm only playing around." She draws out her hand. He grabs it and she helps him up. They both stare at the bay going miles and miles and seem to stretch on forever.

"How did it feel like…" Sasuke began. "To watch people die in front of you?"

"It was the saddest thing," Rei answered. "Sometimes they'd ask me to execute the people because they know who I am." She showed no emotion while she was saying this. "But I was a lonely person. What could I do? Besides, it couldn't be as sad as watching your loved ones die. I barely knew those people."

"True." Sasuke's hand reached out to grab Rei's. He was only an inch away to hold it, but Rei turned her body. Sasuke then tried to regain his balance and fell on top of Rei who fell on the water. SPLASH! Rei became frozen when she felt Sasuke's face collide with her chest. She blushed so much and while Sasuke noticed what he was feeling he came up to see Rei's expression. This time, she gave him a deadly glare, telling him to "run." "That………………… was by accident…… I swear….."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SASUKE!!!!!!" She stood up quickly and so did Sasuke. Her hand came up and it was about to smack Sasuke. Before she can slap him, he clutched her hand. Rei couldn't believe what he did. She broke the clasp and then turned her back on Sasuke, becoming mad at him. He just sneered.

"Sorry?" he said.

"What. Ever." Rei said walking away from him, still red as a tomato.

* * *

"So how was the beach everyone?" Kakashi asked. They were at the Ichikaru ramen bar and Sakura and Rei were barely talking to Naruto and Sasuke. 

"Great. Just great," Sakura said gritting her teeth and furiously eating her ramen.

"I said I was sorry!" Naruto cried out, not eating his ramen at all.

"I still don't forgive you. Dork."

"Come on Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up, will ya?"

"If you can just accept my apology!"

"Ok then. Rei, Sasuke, you both seem quiet. Were you guys enjoying yourselves?"

"I wasn't," Rei replied. "But he might."

"I said I was sorry! Gee, what else do you want from me!?"

"Okay then…" Kakashi decided to avoid them for awhile. Rei stood up and started dragging Naruto by the collar.

"Where are you going!?" Sasuke yelled after them.

"We're gonna hang out since I'm mad at you," Rei said.

"Cool!" Naruto said. "But can I go back for my ramen?"

"NO!"

"Have fun," Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke gave a cold stare and then saw Sakura smiling at him. _Don't leave me alone with her… _he thought.

While Rei was dragging Naruto, they both spotted Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys!" Ino said cheerfully. "What-cha doing?"

"We're both going somewhere farther away than Sasuke," Rei replied. "Wanna come with us?"

"No way! Where is he?"

"Who cares," Shikamaru said.

"I do!"

"Well I don't," Rei muttered.

"Why won't we all hang out together?" Chouji suggested while munching on a bag of chips.

"One of the smartest ideas I heard from you Chouji," Ino retorted. "Okay! I'll go get Sasuke-kun!" She left to Ichikaru Ramen Bar and saw Sasuke… and her old rival Sakura.

"What a drag. They're gonna start fighting again," Shikamaru declared.

"Can I have some chips Chouji-kun?" Rei asked.

"Sure." He handed out his bag to her willingly. She smiled and ate some.

"Hello there bill-board brow," Ino told Sakura.

"Well if it isn't Ino," Sakura said standing up and eyeing Ino. "You look so skinny, it's scaring your family of pigs."

"And your forehead is so huge, you can practice archer on that thing. In fact, Rei, can I borrow one of your arrows?" They both then glared at each other like a bunch of Amazon queens.

"How troublesome."

"I'm surprised they're not fighting over Sasuke yet."

"Just watch."

Ino broke the glare as soon as she saw Sasuke at the corner of her eye. "Sasuke-kun! I didn't notice you there," she said flirtatiously. Sasuke didn't seem to care. "Listen, we're like going somewhere else to eat, and we were wondering if you'd come with us!"

"Hell no! He's staying here with me!"

"Stay out of this! It's not like you're being invited!"

"Let's all go!"

"Fine, whatever. Sasuke-kun come with us!"

"Okay…."

"Great! I know just where to go!"

* * *

Sasuke now regrets going with them because where they were had his worst favorite food: sweets. "I'm gonna have a strawberry sundae!" Sakura said. 

"I want ice cream!" Naruto said.

"I'll have the whole left side of the menu!" Chouji declared.

"… How about a chocolate ice cream instead? Rei suggested. "We'll share!"

"Ugh… sure okay!"

"I'll have nothing since you people don't know what I like," Sasuke murmured.

"Weirdo!" Rei exclaimed. Everyone laughed but Sasuke.

"I'll have something that won't be too troublesome for my stomach," Shikamaru said. "Like a small cone."

"Nothing for me. I'm on a diet," Ino mentioned.

"You always are. Try to eat something you look fine." Shikamaru told her.

She became speechless after that. "I'll have a chocolate mint in the case."

"Shikamaru are you on crack!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm just speaking my mind. But since it's too troublesome for you, I'll just stop."

They ordered what they were gonna eat, but Sasuke. Rei and Chouji shared a big cup. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino got a cone. Sakura gets a sundae. They all seemed to have a good time, talking with each other and about each other.

"It's no wonder why Rei wanted to share that cup with you Chouji."

"Ino, shut up. Don't be so troublesome."

"Bitch."

"Haha, look who's talking Miss We-can't-be-friends-anymore."

"You too were friends?"

"Unfortunately yeah."

"Until she decided we can't. Who's calling who the bitch now?"

"Believe it!"

"NARUTO!!!"

"Hehe sorry."

"Are you going to finish that Ino-chan?"

"Chouji!"

"What? I'm hungry."

"You're eating with me aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not full."

"What a drag."

"Take that Sasuke!" Naruto threw his ice cream at Sasuke. It hit his shoulder, covered with vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles.

"Naruto! Why did you do that!?" Ino cried out.

"Haha."

"I'm gonna kill you Naruto!!"

He wiped some of it off and started tackling him. "What the—ow! My eye!"

"Where did I hear this before?" Rei thought out loud.

Sasuke got off of Naruto and he ended up covering his eye. After that, he just stood there silently. The others just kept eating and talking.

When all the ice cream was gone, they went out of the store, waving to each other good-bye.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

Sasuke just waved.

"Bye everyone." Shikamaru said going with Chouji.

"Bye Rei," Chouji said.

"Bye Chouji!"

"Later Sakura-chan, Rei-chan, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino… (Sasuke-baka)."

All but Rei and Sasuke left. They both decided to walk together, but not intentionally. It was… sort of a natural thing they both did ever since Rei forgot where she lives (only one time… ONE TIME). They got to Rei's apartment which wasn't that long considering walking there wasn't such "a drag."

"Here you are," Sasuke said. "Now what?"

They both looked away for a good minute of two, trying to think of something to say to end the night. Instead, they ended up looking at each other's eyes and were thinking the same thoughts. _Let's kiss _is what they're signaling each other. Slowly, they both came closer and closer until their faces were ½ an inch. They both closed their eyes and reached for the kiss of a lifetime. _I can't believe we're doing this! _Rei thought in her mind. A wide smile took over her face as her lips almost touch Sasuke's.

* * *

Me no like you, I end the chapter XD for now :O

* * *


	6. What to do?

Disclaimer: Blah blah do not own Naruto blah blah…….

* * *

The smile spread to Sasuke as well. When they were about to lock lips, they suddenly laughed their heads off, breaking each other's gazes (music stops abruptly).

"What were we about to do?" Rei questioned, chuckling.

"Beats me," Sasuke answered, laughing out loud.

Rei looked at him with a soft smile. "Goodnight Sasuke-san." She then heads to the door, but to be dumbfounded when it turns out she forgot her key. "Oh my God! I forgot my key inside!" She tried pounding on the door, but failed when it won't budge. She looked up at the windows. "Sasuke, give me a push!"

"Baka," he muttered under his breath.

"Just shut up and help me!" She went climbing onto Sasuke's shoulders. It was hard of Sasuke to see where he was going because the kimono on Rei was big. He just went straight forward and hit his head.

"Ow!" He cried out.

"Watch out," Rei said trying to open her windows. _Dammit, they're closed! _She tried pounding on the windows, but it only knocked her off balance and Sasuke's as well. "Agh!!!" They both fell onto the hard floor, Rei being on top of Sasuke. Their noses were touching, but that's about it. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes signaling that same message they did a five minutes ago.

"You're so stupid, you know that?" Sasuke said, ruining the moment.

Rei gave him a stoned look. "Well, it looks like I'm locked out of my apartment. Can I crash in with you?"

"No."

"Inconsiderate bastard!" She gets off of Sasuke wondering what she can do to break in. It was hopeless.

Sasuke sighed feeling pity about Rei's stupidity. "Okay," he sighed giving up.

"Arigatou!" They both left and went towards Sasuke's home.

* * *

His apartment was fairly big and cozy. Rei couldn't see it so much, since the darkness from the night has taken over it. She looked around feeling okay.

"Sasuke, where do I sleep?" She asked him.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Oh…" _I don't wanna sleep on the couch, that's for sure!_ She thought.

"You…….. can….. sleep with me….." Sasuke said reading her mind and blushing at the thought.

Rei blushed as well. "Ugh….. sure okay. Do you have pajamas I can wear? Sorry for bothering you." He left to get them and brought back with a big t-shirt and big pants, folded neatly. Rei took them from his hand and started changing in the bathroom. "No peaking!" she shouted to him. He smirked a little. Two minutes later, she came back looking totally baggy. _Was this his clothes?_ It could've been since those two are different sizes.

"Yeah, I'm going to change," Sasuke declared going to the bathroom with his pajamas. "Feel free to go in my room." As soon as he went in, Rei wandered in his room. It looked very plain. She went to lie on his bed. _Cozy. _She then saw something in the corner of her eye. It was a photo album of Team 7 before she came. She grabbed the album and smiled. Sakura and Kakashi looked happy, but Sasuke and Naruto looked pissed. There was another album. It was of a family. It was a mother, a father, a teenager, and a little boy. The little boy must've been Sasuke. _How cute._ The teenager must've been his big brother. _Was that Itachi?_ She put down the album, not wanting to reassure the memory Sasuke had when he saw his clan die in front of him. She also saw another picture… of her? Now that she was in their team, she must've thought the picture was just to remind yourself about your teammates….

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke came in his room with a dark t-shirt and dark pajama pants.

"Just… checking out your pictures. I'm surprised you don't have porn." She laughed after that. Sasuke's eye twitched and gave a crooked smile. Rei came to his bed and started lying on it, watching Sasuke walk towards it. He pulled out the covers and joined Rei in his bed. Her eyes became heavy and started closing right away, drifting into dream world. She was in a fidel position. The only thing she was thinking about was why didn't she kiss Sasuke when she had the chance? Was it just a sign from the law of attraction saying they can only be friends? Whatever it was, it was a missed moment. _Shit! _Sasuke thought to himself. _Why couldn't I kiss her? Am I whipped? _He couldn't think of anything else but that. Maybe it wasn't the right time.

* * *

The morning sun shined down and caused Rei and Sasuke to wake up. They both were looking at each other, smiling. 

"Good morning sunshine," Rei said.

"Don't call me that," Sasuke retorted. "Good morning." He came up, stretching his arms. Rei yawned, examining Sasuke.

"I slept so good last night."

"Yeah… me too…" Sasuke didn't sleep a wink. He was too busy watching Rei like an owl, while she was sleeping soundly.

"Hey, can I use your shower?"

"Next thing you're gonna ask for is ownership of this apartment. Okay, but make it fast." Rei went into the bathroom (and locked it) with her kimono, and started to turn on the shower. She made a quick rinse on her body and hair and then came out, using a towel, then putting on her kimono on. When she got out, Sasuke came in to take his shower. Rei waited in the kitchen while taking out rice cakes that Sasuke had and cooked them, till there were hot. She also made herbal tea, since it's her favorite thing to drink. Sasuke came out looking ready, and noticed that breakfast was served. He reached in for a rice cake, but Rei only slapped his hand.

"That's mine," Rei teased.

"Then what am I gonna eat?"

"I'm only kidding. Eat as much as you want."

They ate together silently.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out to Sasuke and Rei meeting up with him and Sakura.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan," Rei said.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed cheerily.

"Hi," Sasuke murmured.

"Kakashi-sensei's still not here?"

"Duh! You should've known that by now."

"Stupid question, I know."

"Rei! Somebody has a crush on you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Who?"

"Chouji!"

"How nice."

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

"I'll talk to him later as soon as Kakashi comes."

"Okay, your time."

"I had it with girl talk."

"Then mine your own business you dork!"

"….."

"Then you shouldn't have talked so loud Sakura," Kakashi said out loud. They turned around and see him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura whined.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out. Anyways, you're having a new mission today."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. But this is a B ranked mission."

Everyone cheered. Even Sasuke, but he only smiled.

"Your mission is to rescue a bunch of beauties. They've been taken away by this powerful geisha ninja who plan to brainwash them in some sort of scheme that we're not sure about."

"Are there such things as a geisha ninja?"

"Rarely, but it does happen. They make their attacks in the Hidden Sound Village."

"Alright, let's go and kick some geisha ass!"

"Hold it Naruto! You'll be accompanied by Team 8."

"Who are they again?"

"Hinata, Kiba, and Shino."

"Where are they?"

"Right… here."

The three members of Team 8 came out behind Kakashi and seemed determined as Team 7 did.

* * *

That's it for now! Bye :)

* * *


	7. Was it my Personal Feelings?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I must learn how to deal. :'(

* * *

"H-hello Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Kiba. Shino."

Hinata blushed mildly while Kiba's dog, Akamaru, sniffs out Rei suspiciously. Shino didn't say a word.

"Ugh… hi Akamaru?" Rei said worryingly. He then growled at her and started to bark at her as if saying "I don't like you." She glared at the dog, giving out the same message. Kiba then picked up his dog and stroke him affectionately.

"There, there Akamaru. I don't like her either," Kiba muttered.

"What!? What did I do to you?"

"If Akamaru doesn't like you, hell, I don't like you either!"

"Well it's easy for you to dislike people since everyone hates you," Sakura stated sarcastically.

"What did you say bitch!?"

"Hey, hey everyone cool it!" Kakashi shouted in a strict manner. "God, why can't you all get along?"

"Please Kakashi-sensei. Your hippy days are over! Believe it!"

"Naruto!!"

Everyone laughed. Shino even managed to sneer a little.

Kakashi sighed. "Anyways, I'm counting on all of you to get the mission done. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Got it."

"O-of course."

"Sure!"

"Believe it!"

"Shut the hell up already, Naruto!"

"Alright. See you in a few hours… maybe days if you're all that slow," Kakashi said as he left them. Just like that, they all headed towards the Hidden Sound Village.

* * *

They all were going as fast as they can, jumping from tree to tree and everyone was quiet. Sakura was the first person to break the silence as they travel to the Hidden Sound Village. "Do you think the geishas are gonna be pretty?" 

"Yeah," Rei replied. "They're supposed to be."

"Prettier than you," Kiba murmured.

"I'm getting really sick of you, you know that!?"

"Ha, so we're even now."

"Kiba, you're misunderstood," Shino said in a low tone. "You can't tell girls that they're not as pretty as others. It's very… disrespectful."

"See? Even Shino has better manners than you do Kiba!"

"Am I really that ugly!?"

"No you're not Sakura-chan! I think you're prettier than any geisha around!"

Hinata became jealous after that sentence. But then again, she wasn't a geisha.

"Just shut up, all of you," Sasuke said feeling annoyed.

"Hell no!" Naruto snapped. "Hinata-chan, you seem awfully quiet."

"Oh um……….. ugh………… I-I just have n-n-nothing to say is all…"

"Come on Hinata! There's a lot to say! Like… are we there yet?"

"A-are we?"

"Almost."

Two more hours and they were finally in the Hidden Sound Village. At one point, they found a girl about their age with a beautiful periwinkle kimono (distinct from Rei's) with long red hair, crying. Sasuke was the first to spot her. "Are you alright?" he asked her as she looked up at him.

"No," she answered. "My geisha friends were kidnapped and I can't find them anymore! No one will help me!"

"That's why we're here," Naruto said. "We'll be the ninjas to find your other geisha buddies! I promise!"

She ran to hug Naruto, his words hitting her with comfort. "Thank you!!!" She cried out. "By the way, my name is Etsu."

"I'm Naruto! This is Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Rei, and Sasuke-baka!" He got a hit from Sasuke after saying that. Etsu giggled lightly. "Nice to meet you all."

"The pleasure's ours," Rei said. "Now we need to know when the last time you saw the other geishas was."

Etsu pointed to a nearby river. "We were getting ready for a party. I left to retrieve my fan and then they all were gone. I knew it was the same person that stole five of the geishas one week ago!"

"We need to see your leader," Sasuke said.

"Sure. Follow me," Etsu replied holding Sasuke's hand and leading them towards her leader, Kano. Rei and Sakura became very jealous as they see what's happening. _Back off! He's mine!!!_ Sakura's inner conscience thought. Rei tried not to care, even though she secretly did. _Get your paws off him!_ She thought. _Wait--- what am I saying? We're just friends… I think…… _She tried shaking off the feeling. What was the feeling again?

They found Kano, hovered over the phone to see if the kidnapper would call. She looked very young to be there leader. Her hair was black and style in a bun and she wore a very long purple kimono. She smiled as she was the ninjas coming in with Etsu and ran to them.

"There you are!" she told them happily.

"Yeah! We're here to save the geishas, but we need to know any evidence that can lead to the geisha ninja that kidnapped them," Sakura explained.

Kano eyed her surprisingly. "You're a ninja?" She eyed Hinata and Rei as well. "You three are!?"

"Yeah…." Rei uttered.

"Oh… why!?"

"Because we choose to be."

"Isn't that… a little strong for you?"

"That's not important lady! The point is if you have any clue where the kidnapper is! By the way, she's a ninja geisha and I really believe that it was a hella lot easy to steal a bunch of geishas under your nose!!!"

"S-Sakura, c-calm down."

"No, I will not calm down!"

"You're just jealous," Kiba stated. "Now, state us the evidence."

"Well, we know where she's hiding, but it's full of hidden traps which can kill you easily. She's at the hill with a field of flowers and a lake beside it. Don't be fooled by its appearance."

"Just like you," Rei muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Continue."

"That's all I know. Please return my lovely geishas!"

"We will. We just need to know where the hill is," Sasuke stated.

Kano pointed out the window to a very big hill. "There it is," she said obviously.

He nudged his head a little thinking why hasn't he seen that?

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted impatiently.

"Be careful," Etsu cautioned, putting her sleeve up to cover her mouth, flirtatiously. "Make it back safely."

Kiba and Naruto blushed at what she was doing. It even caught Sasuke's attention. Hinata, Rei, and Sakura looked absolutely irritated. Sakura pulled Naruto's collar and dragged him. "Let's go!!" she shouted. Rei slapped Sasuke on his head, getting him out his trance.

"Come on!!" she yelled to him, flushed with envy.

Hinata simply nudge Kiba and pointed outside. He smiled and walked with her to the hill along with the others. Shino seemed to look straight forward without getting distracted by anything. The hill was very far and they managed to make it in a few minutes. Naruto smirked with glee. _This will be fun…_ he thought, becoming confident towards what he's going to do next.

* * *

"Oh my God, thanks for saving my little darlings!" Kano yelled as the geishas came back tackling her happily. They finished the mission in only five hours. Of course it took long to snap them out of the brainwashing and the geisha ninja bad guy- eh girl was captured and sent to jail. "How can I ever repay you!?" The ninjas starting thinking. Kano then thought of an idea. "How about staying here for a night?" 

"Awesome!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru came out of his jacket agreeing with Kano. "Akamaru thinks we should."

"Okay," Shino said softly. "We'll stay."

The geishas cheered and hugged Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. Sasuke went outside and stared at the moon. Etsu followed him and sat down near him. "Thanks again for saving them," she said. "I'm very grateful."

"No problem," Sasuke retorted. "It was nothing. Really."

She looked down trying to think of something to say. "How in Konoha?"

"It's alright."

"Oh… well… can I come with you?"

"Why?"

"To explore and recognize new places."

"Sure."

"Okay!" She then stared the moon with Sasuke. Rei saw them both and tried not to become sad. _Why am I so caught up in this!? Do I have feelings for Sasuke? No, no I can't! It's impossible! I don't have feelings for him. I'm just… insecure. Yes that's it! I'm afraid his feelings we'll get hurt because in reality, you can't really date a geisha! AH! _She felt for her heart and it pounded insanely.

"Hello!" Etsu called out to Rei who was right behind her. Rei turned around and saw Etsu.

"Hi."

"Listen, a bunch of my friends are planning a makeover for you and your friends! Want to join?"

_Hell no. _"Okay. Sounds fun."

She smiled. "Great!" She took Rei by the hand and led her up to the geishas' room. There was Sakura and Hinata, getting make-up on their faces and their hair done. Etsu started on Rei and put blush on her cheeks. "Why are you a ninja?" she asked.

"To become strong."

"Oh. Did you ever prefer to be a geisha instead? You're very pretty and that shouldn't go to waste by near death situations."

"Not really. Why don't you become a ninja?"

"Too much hard work." She held Rei's hand, examining her nails. "You have dirt under them." Rei pulled out her hand and started glaring at Etsu who didn't notice. "You know, your friend Sasuke's really cute."

"You like him or something?"

"Yeah. He's just so…"

"Cute? Hot? A dream?"

"You like him too?"

"Nope, but almost every girl in Konoha does."

"I'm not from Konoha."

"I am."

Sakura faced Rei. "You are!?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. My parents moved me to the Sand Village because of the demon inside of me." Everyone stopped what they were doing. Etsu dropped her brush. Rei made a very big mistake.

"Y-you have a demon i-inside of you!?" Etsu stammered.

"Relax. It's not gonna come out and eat you," Rei said laughing. When she saw no one was laughing with her but Sakura and Hinata she stopped. She came close to Etsu and whispered, "Do you fear me?"

"Ugh………………………."

"I'll take that as a yes." Rei stood up and went towards the door. "If you all are wondering where I'm going, I'm just gonna find somewhere to sleep."

Hinata stood up and joined Rei. "I-I'll come with y-you."

Sakura came to both of them and snickered. "Me too!" _I'm not gonna spend my night with these wannabees!_

"Thanks," Rei said smiling as they go through the door and close it. "So… where are we going to sleep?"

There was a knock on the boys' room. Naruto opened it and found the girls standing there. Rei smacked her forehead. "Can we sleep here tonight?" Naruto gave a thin smile and sweated.

"Okay…….." He took them in.

"T-thanks Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan!" he retorted.

Sakura and Rei looked at Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino who looked back at them.

* * *

What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter duh!

* * *


End file.
